


A Weekend of Bliss

by zacklin52



Category: WWE
Genre: Beast - Freeform, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklin52/pseuds/zacklin52
Summary: Alexa Bliss, WWE Diva escorts herself to a rich oil Baron in Dubai. (Contains Beast)
Relationships: Alexa Bliss/Dog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

This story is pure fiction. The people in this story may be real but in no way have this ever happened. All situations in the story is made up. This story contains beast so be warned. This is just the teaser chapter.

Alexa Bliss, the WWE superstar was nervously waiting inside a elevator. Every muscle in her body was tense at what was going to happen when those elevator doors open.

Earlier this month, the diva got a announcement that the WWE would be held in Dubai. This was great news for her as she always love to traveled for her work. A week later she received a message from a stranger. Curious, she looked to see who it was. It was a message from someone she didn't recognize.

All the message said was "Hello". She was quick to ignore it as she thought it was just spam.

A few minutes later, a new message popped up and said "Hello I have business inquiry for you".

A little creeped out now, Alexa wrote back "Do I know you?"

A few seconds pass and then another message popped up that read "You don't know me but I hear you be in Dubai this month so I want to do business with you."

The person's English was a bit broken but readable. Alexa texted back "I'm going to block you bye."

Just as she was about to hit the block button, a new message appeared and read "Please don't block. I can pay you $10,000 for business."

Suspicious, Alexa played along with the mysterious person. She write back "What kind of business?"

A minute later the person wrote back "I want to meet you when you are at Dubai."

Alexa wrote back "Just for meeting me?"

"Not just meet. I want to make love to you" the person wrote back.

Shock by the person's boldness to just write his intentions straight out. Feeling kind of offended, she write back "I'm not a whore. I don't sell my body to anyone."

A few minutes later, a new message appeared that read "I can pay $20,000 no more."

Appalled by the person's constant pestering Alexa wrote "Like I said, I'm not a whore" before blocking the person.

Alexa spent entire day pondering if the offer was real. I mean to get $20,000 for sex was not a bad deal but she had standards and pride. She wasn't going to sell her body to a stranger, even though the money was tempting.

The next day she received a new message from another number that read "You no respond to my offer. Beautiful, I can pay you more if you want. I treat you like princess. I pay for the best plane ticket for you and I pay for the best 5 star hotel in Dubai."

Alexa immediately knew that it was the same person who she blocked yesterday. She wrote back "Who are you and how did you get my number?"

The person wrote back "I am a royal member from Dubai. I can't tell you who because too much media. I can pay for you travels and I pay $30,000 plus I give you $5,000 a day for you to go shopping."

Shocked to see the person's response. Alexa responded with "Stop messaging me or else I will call the cops."

Thinking for a moment, Alexa really thought if the offer was real. She could be riding first class on a a luxury air liner, all expense paid luxury hotel, and to top it off $30,000 plus dollars. Although her air and hotel fares are fully paid for by the company, she had never stayed at a super elite hotel or flown first class. In addition if would be nice to have a extra $30,000 in her pockets. All these thoughts raced into her head making her wonder if it was worth it. A few days had past and no new messages had popped up. Alexa hadn't told anyone about what happened but she did decide to do some research into the matter. Apparently this was a common thing for Instagram models did. They would travel to Dubai and meet these ultra rich moguls and spend the weekend with them. They would have sex with these men in exchange for thousands of dollars and free gifts, but what bothered Alexa most was the horror stories. Models would subject themselves to some of the most awful sex acts imaginable. Alexa had read that one model once participated in a 40 man gang bang, another model agreed to take the virginity of a 13 year old boy, and another even let a dog fuck her. Alexa started to become nervous from reading these stories but also intrigued by them.

She took a look at the offer the man had sent her and responded with "If I agree to this, what do you want me to do?"

Shocked that she actually sent it, Alexa just kept telling herself that it was just for research. that it wasn't going to go any further than texting.

After a few minutes, a new message popped up and read "Good darling. I want to spend the weekend with you. I pay for everything you want plus the $30,000."

Alexa responded with "Yes but what are we going to do over the weekend?"

The man responded with "I will lick you pussy and then fuck you. We will spend the first night in my hotel room and then the next day we will go on my yacht."

"Holy shit a yacht" Alexa said to herself. She then responded with "I don't know. I don't about this. How do I know if this is real or not."

She then received a text that said "I won't lie to you. I do this many times before. I am rich man, nothing is too expensive for me. I send you half now if you want."

Alexa saw a link for a bank transfer after the message. She contemplated if she should click on it or not. If she does, it would mean that she would be committed to accept the man's offer. If she doesn't she could see how far it could go and be free of any obligations. Alexa really started to ponder if any of this was real. In the heat of the moment, Alexa clicked on the link and then a notification from her bank popped up showing that $15,000 was just transferred. Alexa was in disbelief at what just happened. She just agreed to spend a weekend with a Dubai mogul.

The man upon seeing that Alexa accepted the money texted back "Good. I will give you the rest when we meet. I will pay for your plane and hotel also."

Alexa instantly regretting it but unable to give back the money responded with "Okay so it's a plan then. BTW can you send a picture of what you look like?"

A text came a few seconds later that read "Sorry, I can not show you picture of myself or give you my name for legal reason. If anyone find out about this then there will be big trouble for me and you."

Alexa feeling even more nervous sent him a new message "Okay that's fine then. Is there anything else you want to do when we are together?"

The man then replied "Would you do gang bang? Anal? Threesome with another girl?"

Alexa had never done a gang bang or been with another girl but she had some experience with anal before. She responded with "I can do those things but it will cost extra."

A new text popped up that read "We can talk more about price when you are here. How about dog?"

Confused, Alexa wrote "Dog and in doggy style?"

A few seconds later a new text appeared and read "No I mean sex with my dog. He is well trained. He have sex with many girls already. He is very good."

Appalled by this Alexa was quick to respond with "Sex with a dog?! There is no way I will do that."

The man responded with "I can pay you extra $20,000 for dog. $30,000 for camel. Many girl do this already. Yes?"

Alexa dumbfounded at the amount of money the man was offering her for to have sex with animals. Alexa just messaged that man with "No camels but maybe the dog."

The next week passed with no new message but a few days before her departure she received a package in the mail. It was a yellow envelope that had a plane ticket and a NDA contact. She looked everything over to check if everything was legit, and everything was.

The day finally came as she boarded the super fancy plane. As she was in the first class cabin she noticed that most of the passengers in there was young beautiful girls all heading to Dubai. She couldn't help but wonder that they were all going for the same thing she was.

END.

Thanks for reading this story. Don't forget to drop a like and favorite if you enjoyed the story.

https://www.patreon.com/zacklin52

https://discord.gg/A3X4HV8


	2. Mysterious Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexa Bliss discussing her terms.

DISCLAIMER: This story is pure fiction. Any person in this story, real or fake, has no association to the story at all.

Alexa had just got off her flight when she was met with her own private chauffeur. Without asking any questions, she followed her chauffeur to a black limo. As her chauffeur loaded her luggage into the back, Alexa went inside the limo to find a surprise. There was no one else inside the limo but there were bags full of designer products for her. To much of her surprise, Alexa was a bit flattered from having so many designer products given to her. As she ruffled through the bags, she found dresses, jewelry, make ups, and perfumes.

"Holy shit, this must have cost him a fortune" Alexa said under her breath.

Soon her limo arrived at the hotel. As soon as she stepped outside the hotel, she saw how luxurious the place was. It looked as if the hotel was built with the finest gold. I mean it was huge, the biggest hotel she had ever saw. With the gift bags hanging on both her arms, she walked inside to check in. It was there where she saw other girls walking around in the same positions as she was. Bags in hands, going into their private suites. She lowered her head in shame that she was whoring herself out just like these girls for cash. As soon as she checked in with the front desk, Alexa made her way into her room. To her amazement, the room, was beautiful. It was a huge room that had a balcony overlooking the city, a pool built right in the middle of the living room, a built in sauna, and various other luxurious features. Alexa dropped her bags on the Alaska King bed to organize her "gifts" when her chauffeur came in the room.

"Excuse me miss. Your luggage is in the living room and here is a gift from the Sheik." the chauffeur said as he handed her a black credit card.

"It has a $5,000 spending limit a day. I will be waiting downstairs if you need to go out and the Sheik is going to meet you here at 8 p.m. tonight" the chauffeur said before he made his way out.

"Oh god this is really happening" Alexa said to herself. Their was no turning back now that she accepted all the money and gift. Alexa made a commitment that she will go through with this no matter how humiliating it was.

Through out the day, Alexa went shopping, eating fancy foods, and having fun with the other wrestlers until they had to go in and do their show. Alexa never wanted the fun to end or more so, she didn't want to meet the Sheik that night. She dreaded that she was doing this but the money was too good to pass up. After the show, Alexa said her goodbyes to the other wrestlers and made her way back to her hotel where she knew he would be waiting. Dressed in her civilian clothing, she sported a tight black t-shirt with black leggings, in addition she had braided her hair into twin tails. It was almost 8 p.m. as she stepped out the limo and made her way up to her room. As soon as she used her key card to open her room, she heard a voice that said "Welcome my dear." She knew that the Sheik was their waiting for her, so she put on a fake smile and said "Hi! Thank you so much for the gifts." She took on look at him and her heart sank, he was a rather large man dressed in rather elegant clothing.

"Come here" the Sheik said as he patted his lap.

The Sheik was a rather obese man. Dressed in a traditional white robe she could see that he did have the stench of money coming off of him. He must have been in his late 50s, which was at least double her age. Smiling, Alexa was disgusted by him but still followed his order. She went and sat on his lap to her dismay.

"Wow, you are so beautiful. I hope you enjoy the gift I give you" the Sheik said as he started to rub her ass.

"The gift were amazing! Thank you for those again" Alexa said as she could only endure his lecherous gaze.

"Really?! Then I will give you even more tomorrow!" the Sheik roared with laughter.

She knew what was coming as he took a lick of her cheek. This made her spine shutter with disgust but she continued to endure it. Soon he made his way to her breast and started to fondle them. She started to fake moan in hopes of giving the Sheik a show. This proved effective as it made him even more bold. He slipped his hand into her leggings and started to finger her pussy.

"Ahhh. You like the feel of my pussy?" Alexa asked as she took off her black shirt, revealing a cute pink bra.

The Sheik wastes no time as he turned his attention to her bolted on tits. He sucked on one of her pink nipples while rubbing the other one in a circular motion. Alexa was of course disgusted by this but she decided to played along. She kept telling herself that this was for the money and nothing else. As she was being fondle by the old pervert, she could feel something hard pressing against her butt. She decided to put on a sexy act on in hopes to entice the man in hopes for more money. She started to grind on his erection with her butt, hoping he could cum before anything serious happened.

"Enough of this" the Sheik said as he lifted Alexa off of him.

Surprised at this Alexa softly asked "I'm sorry sir. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, no dear. Let's continue this at the party upstairs" the Sheik said as he stood up from the chair.

Confused, Alexa asked "Party? What party?"

"Big party for my friends. They all bring girls with them so I bring you with me" the Sheik said he walked over to a drawer and grabbed a bag.

Alexa hadn't notice it before but the Sheik was a rather tall man. He was at least 6 and a half foot tall compared to her barely breaking the 5 feet mark. This did intimidate her a bit as he would be able to easily overpower her if he wanted to, so she felt even more incline to follow along with his plans. He walked over to her and handed her the bag.

"Wear this for the party. Hurry and put on yes?" the Sheik asked with a eager look on his face.

Intrigue, Alexa looked inside the bag and saw a beautiful blue dress. She took the dress out and measured it against her body. It was a perfect fit for her petite body.

"Come, take your clothes off and put on dress. I get my people to make this dress just for you" the Sheik proudly said.

Embarrassed, Alexa obliged to the man's request and stripped naked in front of him. She could feel his eyes leering on her naked body, thus making her feel a bit uncomfortable. She then proceeded to put on the blue dress. She found it surprising that the dress were measured perfectly to her body proportions. After zipping up the back of the blue dress, she walked over to the mirror to take a look at herself in the dress. The dress looked so familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. It was then the Sheik walked up behind her holding a box.

"One last piece for my princess" the Sheik said as he opened the box in front of Alexa.

"Holy shit!" Alexa said in disbelief.

Inside the box was a 14k gold tiara with diamonds and a sapphire in the centerpiece. With her shivering hands, she slowly pulled the tiara out of the box and placed it on her head. She was still in a state of shock from seeing such a beautiful jewelry piece on her that she was about to tear up.

"H-how much did this cost you?" Alexa asked, eager to know it's worth.

"I spend 15k on this just for you" the Sheik said with a proud look on his face.

"I-I mean, it's too much. I really can't accept this" Alexa said looking at the mirror feeling guilty that the man had spent so much on her.

Roaring in laughter, the Sheik shouted "15k is nothing to me. I am very rich man. Nothing is too much for me. I get this for you because you are so beautiful like a princess."

"You've given me so much already, I really don't think it's right for me to accept this from you" Alexa said as she did feel a bit of remorse.

"Please take it. Look in mirror. The dress is not complete with out the tiara" the Sheik said as he grabbed Alexa and guided her face to look in the mirror.

"Cinderella" Alexa said realizing why the dress seemed so familiar.

"Yes! The theme tonight is princesses. You are Cinderella at the party" the Sheik said.

"That sounds really nice" Alexa said as she went and hugged the large man.

Alexa was pretty flattered by the gifts and gestures the Sheik had given her. Her attitude slowly went from disgust to gratitude. She loved all the glamour she had on her and though to herself that maybe it wasn't so bad that she was whoring herself out for money and gifts. She finished getting dressed and walked with the Sheik to the party with their arms locked together. The party was on a private floor of the hotel exclusive to V.I.P members only. The Sheik had explained the rules of the party to Alexa on the way to the party.

The rules were:  
1\. Absolutely no recording of any kind unless the person is wearing a masquerade mask. (Wearing a mask mean the person is okay with being recorded)  
2\. A person can refuse sex from someone at anytime.  
3\. A person can pay the females for sex acts/shows. (If a female accepts money, she must follow through no matter what)  
4\. Females can name a negotiate price for sex.  
5\. Everyone must show proof of being STD/AIDs free.  
6\. Names not must be given unless both party consents.

Alexa understood the rules as they were pretty clear cut and the Sheik made sure that she understood that if she broke one of the rules, there would be serious repercussions. She had decided to not wear a mask because she didn't want any evidence of her being there. If she played her cards right, she could potentially earn more than what she makes in a year. As the elevator doors opened, she could immediately hear the erotic moans of girls. As she and the Sheik walked down to the bar, she saw that the party of made up of men similar to the Sheik. They were all extremely wealthy and all had brought one or more girls to the party. Alexa recognized some of the girls from her plane ride over. All the girls were dressed like princesses just like Alexa. Some had the same costumes but that really didn't matter as some girls were already naked. The party was just one big orgy and the girls there were the play toys. Alexa recognized a young blonde girl that was sitting next to her on her flight being tag teamed by two large men. Alexa was pretty shocked at the sight of this as the girl looked so innocent on the flight. She shrugged it off as she figured she might eventually be in that same position later the evening. As she glanced around the room, she saw two girls making out, she saw a girl in a blow bang with 6 men, girls being fucked by the men who brought them, and a huge crowd in one corner of the room. Curious she walked over to the crowd to see what was going on. As she finally made her way through the crowd, she let out a gasp at what she was seeing. There was about twenty men lined up to run a train on a girl. The atmosphere of that corner was different from the rest of the party. The crowd was cheering and recording the girl as she took each men one at a time. As soon as one man finished inside of her, the next one replaced him. All Alexa could think of was how bold that girl was. To allow yourself to be recorded while you take on twenty men one at a time, that was bold to her. She could feel the was Sheik getting excited from watching so Alexa did what she was paid to do. She got on her knees and pulled his pants down, revealing his already erect penis. Taking a second to see what she was working with, Alexa estimated that his cock was about 6 inches long, not the biggest she had but it was a decent size. Wasting no time, Alexa opened her mouth and immediately started to slobber on his cock. The Sheik, taken by surprise at her aggressive behavior just went with the flow. He grabbed her pigtails and used them to pull her head back onto his cock every time she bobbed her head away. Alexa was a entertainer so doing this in front of a crowd didn't bother her at all as she performed in front of crowds all the time. She took it as a compliment if the crowd enjoyed her performance. Using her tongue, Alexa started to lick up all of the Sheik's precum while she was blowing him. This was one of her signature techniques when it came to sex. She was quite proud of it as she could make any guy cum within five minutes of blowing them. Alexa didn't see but her spontaneous blowjob had a effect on the crowd. Some of the girls followed her lead and started to blow the man they came with while others started to touch themselves.

"Ooooohhh. I'm going to cum! Let me cum on your face whore!" the Sheik groaned as his cock started to twitch. Alexa blushed as she heard what the Sheik had just called her. She wasn't angry or anything, more than anything, she was getting even more excited from it.

Just like every guy Alexa had ever blown, it didn't take long for the Sheik to cum. She took his cock out of her mouth and started to jerk him off while pointing the tip at her face. To finished her technique, Alexa gave the tip of his cock a few more licks while still jerking his shaft. This proved too much for the Sheik to handle as he blew globs of his cum all over her face. Alexa closed her eyes and opened her mouth wide open to accept the thick loads of cum that was going to glaze her face. The first shot of cum, splashed across her face with some of it going into her mouth. The second shot covered one of her eyes and cheeks. The third and fourth went on her nose and chin while the sixth and final shot went directly into her mouth. Alexa closed her mouth and started to swirl the cum in her mouth with her tongue and swallowing it before opening it to show the Sheik what a good girl she was.

With one of her eyes still closed because of the cum, Alexa looked at the Sheik and asked "Do you have a towel or something so I can get cleaned?"

Pleased with how well Alexa was doing the Sheik smiled and yelled out "$500 to any girl who cleans my whore's face!"

A girl with beautiful blonde hair from the back of the crowd slowly walked up to Alexa and got on her knees so she would be face to face with her. She was dressed as the Elsa, complete with her ice gown and wavy blonde hair that ended with a braided ponytail. Alexa saw from one of her opened eyes that the girl was difinitly a looker, hell she might of even been a model. The girl did look familiar though, Alexa swear she had seen her somewhere before, she just couldn't put a name on her. Wanting her ask her name, Alexa remembered rule #6 that names must not be given away unless both person agrees. Without hesitation, the girl started to lick the cum off Alexa's face. As the girl continued to lick up the mess on Alexa's face, she couldn't help but notice that the girl's breath smelled funny. Not a bad smell but something very sweet and intoxicating. Alexa took a look at the girl's eyes and noticed it was glossy and red. This girl was drunk off her ass. Her face was bright red and her body wobbled ever so slightly. Alexa didn't like taking advantage of drunk girls but it did feel good as the girl used her tongue her clean face. When the girl finally finished cleaning Alexa's face, Alexa opened both eyes to see that the girl was having trouble swallowing the thick, salty cum in her mouth. Seeing how impaired the girl was Alexa decided to help her by kissing her bright red lips. Using her tongue, Alexa scooped as much cum as she could from the girl's mouth into her own before swallowing it.

"Heeeyyyy. No fair" the girl said slopply as she started to slur her words.

"Hey it's okay I got you. I'm just trying to help you out here" Alexa said. Being a kind heated girl, Alexa went over to help the girl up.

"Yeahhhh. *hic* I'm uhhh thanksss" the girl said as she slowly made her way onto a large couch with the help of Alexa of course.

Seeing that the Sheik had left to join the line to run a train, Alexa could concentrate on helping the drunk girl. As both girls sat on the couch, Alexa gave the girl some water, hoping to sober her up a bit. After a few minutes, the girl fell asleep on Alexa's lap. Not wanting to disturb her sleep, Alexa just cradled the sleeping girls head, admiring how cute she was sleeping. About ten minutes later, a man garbing the same rich attire the Sheik donned on approached Alexa.

"You are so beautiful. Come here, I want to see you naked" the man said.

"I'm sorry but I'm helping a friend right now" Alexa said hoping to drop the hint for him to go away.

"It's okay then. Come, let me see your bosom at least" the man said in a needy fashion.

Hoping for the man to just leave already, Alexa pulled the top of her dress down revealing her 38C cup breasts.

"You happy now?" Alexa said with a fake smile.

"Wow, you and your friend are so beautiful. How about you and your friend spend the night with me okay?" the man said as he whipped his erect cock out in front of Alexa.

"Ummm. I don't think so. I'm already here with someone", as she pointed to the Sheik fucking another girl, "and my friend here is passed out right now so I'm taking care of her now."

"Okay, okay. I understand" the man said as he understood Rule 2 and left.

A few minutes later, the man returned with some more men.

"How about this, you suck our dicks and we give you $500 each. Sounds fair, yes?" the man said as he revealed the money in his hand.

Thinking for a second, Alexa saw this as a opportunity to earn a bit more money. On average she could make a guy cum in 5 minutes so if she did this for a hour, she could earn up to about $6,000 per hour. That was a lot of cash to pass up.

"Hmmm. It does sound like a fair price. Deal but only one at a time and you can't wake up my friend here okay?" Alexa said as she prepared her self to get face fucked by a group of men.

The man positioned himself in front of Alexa and dropped his pants revealing his erect cock. It was a little over 6 inches, which was average to her so she had no problem deep throating it. Alexa stuck her tongue out, ready to accept the man's cock into her warm mouth. The man wasting no time stuck his cock into her mouth where he was immediately welcomed with Alexa's tongue wrapping around him. She started to slobber all over the man's cock all the while the girl still slept on her lap. After a few minutes, the man's cock started to twitch letting Alexa know that he was ready to burst soon. She started to bob her head even faster until the man unloaded his jizz into her mouth. Alexa, not wanting anything to drip down onto the girl's face, sucked and swallowed every drop of saliva and salty cum down her throat. The man groaned a sigh of release, pulled up his pants, gave Alexa the promised cash and walked away. Happy that she earned that money quite easily, Alexa felt pretty good about herself. It wasn't long before another guy dropped his pants in front of Alexa and shoved his cock in her mouth. It wasn't long before he blew his load into her mouth. Again as before, Alexa swallowed every last drop and got paid afterwards. A rather long line had form in front of her, all with men eagerly waiting to fill her mouth with their cum. Alexa took a deep breath and continued blowing each men in line. After about a hour and a half later, Alexa had finally sucked off all the men in line. Her freshly fucked face was covered with sweat and dried up cum, but despite all that, she had a big smile after she saw the pile of money in front of her. There must have been close to $10,000 in the pile of money and it was all for her. Little did Alexa know, the sleeping girl had started to awake from all the commotion.

To be continued.

Thanks for reading and sorry for such a long wait. I really would appreciate feedback and comments on my stories so feel free to drop a like or comment even if you didn't enjoy it.


	3. A Leap of Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making new friends. Warning! Contains Beast

Disclaimer. This is a work of fiction. Anybody in this story, real or fake, have never done any of this. I do not know or own any of these characters or people. Everything in this story is a work of fiction, these events never happened. Also, this chapter contains BEAST. You have been warned.

"Whoa what happened to you?" a voice said.

Alexa looked down to see that the girl that was sleeping on her lap had finally woke up. Alexa just stroked the girl's blonde hair and said "Nothing much. Just blew some guys while you were sleeping."

"Shit did I get wasted again?" the girl said as she slowly got up from Alexa's lap.

"Yep. You were pretty drunk and passed out so I decided to take care of you until you woke up" Alexa explained.

"Oh. Thanks. After coming here so many times you would think I know better not to get shitfaced" the girl laughed.

"You know, you look so familiar. I swear I seen you somewhere before" Alexa asked, hoping to find out the identity of the girl.

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Ariana but people know me as Anna Faith, I'm on Instagram" Anna said as she stuck her hand out for a handshake.

"I'm Lexi, but people call me Alexa. I'm a wrestler" Alexa said as she went in for the handshake.

Alexa started to catch Anna up with what happened while she was passed out. The girls had a good laugh over what happened and Anna helped cleaned Alexa's cum covered face.

"So, do you come her often?" Anna asked Alexa while she redid her pink lipstick.

"Um. Not really. It's my first time here actually" Alexa said shyly.

"Oh? Dubai virgin eh? I've been doing this for about 4 years now" Anna said as she finished putting on her lipstick.

"4 years?! If you don't mind me asking, how much have you made so far?" Alexa curiously asked.

"Hmmm. If I had to guess. I probably made close to 15 million" Anna said.

"F-fifteen million?!" Alexa said in a state of shock.

"Of course it's over the course of 4 years. I get paid about 50k per visit plus gifts. At parties like these I do whatever pays the highest and suddenly I make a shit ton of money" Anna said as she started to fix Alexa's makeup.

"I mean, I think I understand. I got paid 20k to come here plus I just made 10k sucking dick. Not to mention all the gifts I got already" Alexa said with a smile.

"Oh that's nothing. If you find the right guy to drool over you, you can get him to buy you almost anything. I have a whole other life here in Dubai that my fiance doesn't even know about. My own house, luxury car, a yacht. I have oil barons that pays for anything I want" Anna said.

"That's wild. How do you do it?" Alexa asked.

"It doesn't hurt that your white and blonde. That's what these men are looking for when they bring girls over. They love Americans and European girls. Yeah these guys aren't the best looking but they are the wealthiest" Anna said as she finished the makeup.

"I mean, 15 million though. That's a lot of money just for sex" Alexa said.

"Yeah but I mean, they do make you work for it though. Sometimes they ask you to bring your friends, they pay more for that" Anna said.

"Yeah the guy I came with wanted me to jerk a camel off and let a dog fuck me" Alexa said jokingly.

"Oh yeah. Been there, done that" Anna said.

"W-what? You done that? I mean how much did they pay you before you said yes. I mean seriously it's a bestiality" Alexa said shocked upon hearing Anna confessing this.

"Hey don't judge me. I mean it was good money" Anna laughed.

"If you don't mind me asking. How many times?" Alexa said eagerly.

"Hmmm. Dog? Let's see, over the course of 4 years.... maybe close to 50 times now. As for the camel. I jerked about 15 camels already" Anna said with great pride.

"F-fifty?! How was it?" Alexa said.

"Hmmm. The first time it hurt like hell. When he knots inside of you, it really stretches you but after a few times you get used to it" Anna said.

"You have so much money already, why are you still doing this?" Alexa said.

"Oh, I going to quit soon. I'm just here with my sister. I'm initiating her into the dog club today" Anna said.

"Your sister is here?" Alexa said looking around the room.

"Oh yeah. You didn't see her? She was dressed as Princess Anna. Last time I saw her they were running a train on her" Anna giggled.

"Doesn't it get weird seeing your sister here?" Alexa said.

"I mean it was at first but I don't know. Sooner or later its hard to draw a line on what's right or wrong. Besides, they pay both of us a crap ton more for the sisters thing" Anna explained.

"You mean you two actually do it together" Alexa said a bit weirded out.

"Oh yeah. Like I said it was weird at first. Kissing each other, eating each other out, sharing the same men, cum swapping, it just becomes a blend at the end. Enough about me, what about you? What are your limits?" Anna asked.

"I don't even know. I mean I like the money, I don't mind the sex as long as everyone is clean, but dogs? I'm drawing the line there" Alexa said. 

"Understandable" Anna said before a bell started to ring.

"Oh that means it's time for the main event! Look out for me on the stage" Anna said excitably as she disappeared into the crowd.

A few minutes later, the Sheik had returned and greeted Alexa with "Are you having fun?"

"Why yes I am" Alexa said as she grabbed the money that she earned and gave it a servant for safe keeping.

Alexa and the Sheik made their way to the center of the room where there was a small circle platform that was big enough to fit a few people on it. Soon the platform was surrounded by the guests all chattering about the main event. Alexa eagerly waited to see the main event as it was going to be her first live bestiality show. Soon the lights went dim with lights shining only on the stage. A few seconds later, Alexa spotted Anna walking down the aisle towards the stage. As Anna got closer the the stage, Alexa saw that she was holding a leash. As Anna got onto the stage, Alexa saw who was on the leash. The girl was walking on all fours, being dragged around with the leash around her neck. She must of have been the sister Anna was talking about earlier, she was also the girl that had a line of men waiting to fuck her earlier. The girl had nothing on but a leash around her neck and a masquerade mask covering her face. As the girl crawled up onto the stage, Alexa could see that the girl was dripping a trail of semen from her pussy.

"Welcome everyone! I want to thank you all for coming to this special occasion. Tonight my sister is going to get fucked by a dog for your entertainment. This is going to be her first time so be nice to her. Remember, if you enjoy the show, show some love by donating some money to my dear sister" Anna announced as the men in the crowd went wild.

As the cheering died down, the girls stood next to their accompany men including Alexa who stood next to the Sheik. A man came onto the stage, accompanied by a great Dane. The dog must have been at least 180 pounds and close to 3 feet tall. The sheer size of the dog dwarfed both girls on stage. The man gave the dog a blue pill before leaving the two girls alone on stage. Anna got down on her knees and put her face behind her sister's beaten pussy. She started to spread her sister's pink fold and soon, the semen of the men started to drip out even more. Knowing what the men in the room wanted, Anna started to suck the cum out of her sister's hole. The men went wild seeing this. Some men started to bend girls over and undress them, including the Sheik. He bent Alexa over and hiked up her blue dress, revealing her bare pussy. Alexa didn't resist at all. She didn't even cared who was going to fuck her. Her eyes were glued to the girls on stage. Alexa could tell that Anna was a pro. She knew that Anna knew what she was doing, a veteran of whores. Doing anything to get what she wanted. Soon after Anna licked her sister's pussy clean, she went next to the Dane and started pull his sheath back, revealing his red cock. The blue pill must of taken affect as the Dane's cock swelled up rapidly. With the help of Anna jacking the Dane's cock, his red dick grew larger in length and width. It must have been at least 11 inches long and 2 and a half inches thick. No way that would fit inside of her Alexa thought, especially not inside of Alexa herself. Hell the dog was bigger than her and weighed almost twice of her. Alexa could feel the Sheik's hard cock pressing up against her bare pussy, as he was waiting for the show to start. She knew he wanted the Dane and him to enter the girls at the same time. The Dane soon climbed on top of the girl and started to thrust his hips. The dog started to whimper as it's red cock hadn't aligned itself inside of her pussy yet so it just flopped from side to side as his hip pumped back and forth.

"Awww. Don't worry buddy. Let me help you out here ❤" Anna said as she bent down and grabbed his cock. She grabbed the veiny red cock and positioned it in front of her sister's pussy. Not a second later, the Dane rammed his red cock into her pussy, causing her to whimper from the penetration. The Dane feeling the effects of the pill, knew that the only way for it's cock to swell down was to cum and he needed to cum bad. The pill had made him even hornier than usual and his owners had kept him in heat for a while now. The dog knew that his next load was going to be extra hefty from being pent up for so long. He didn't care what he was fucking all he knew was that he had a bestial urge to impregnate what ever he was fucking and the thing he was fucking was a tight human girl. His rapid thrust with his long red cock made the girl moan with the pleasure and pain that came from it. He gave it to her the only way he knew how, doggy style. He dug his claws into her back, breaking skin and drawing a bit of blood, for a better grip for his mating session. Anna's sister could feel the oddly shaped cock tear around her insides, sliding in and out of her very well lubricated pussy. Her sultry moans filled the room as the Dane mounted her and fucked her raw.

All the mean while, Alexa was taking it hard from behind. The Sheik was relentless, as he rammed his cock deep inside of her, as far as he could go. Alexa moaned from the back shots she was getting but her eyes were fixated on the show. She could see that the girl was in ecstasy from being fucked like a bitch in heat. She could see it all, every thrust into her from the Dane caused a reaction, whether it be a whimper of pain, or a moan of pleasure, Alexa was getting off on it. Her pussy became even wetter than usual, allowing the Sheik to enter without any prior lubrication. After a few minutes of pounding, the Sheik groaned loudly, signaling that he was cumming. Alexa wanting to feel more pleasure, started to rub her clit with her hands as the Sheik unloaded his seed deep into her. She could feel strands of his hot jizz shoot deep inside of her. Alexa soon felt the Sheik go limp inside of her before pulling out and letting the cum spill out down her legs but this didn't stop her from rubbing her clit. She hadn't even came yet. She needed more and the Sheik knew this but alas he was spent from cumming so many times that night so he signaled for the other guest if they wanted a go at her. One by one the guests lined up behind Alexa, each with a girl next to them. The girls acted as a cleaner and cleaned out the cum inside of Alexa by using their mouths. After all that was done, the guest would be free to fuck her cleaned out pussy. Alexa could care less of what was happening behind her. Her mind was focused on the show. The thought of a dog's cock filled her mind. She wondered how a girl could even take it so deep inside of her. It was wrong but Alexa's curiosity got the better of her and all she could think of was a dog ramming his cock into her.

Soon after the third man finished inside of Alexa, the Dane's growl could be heard across the room. The girl laid on the floor, panting with her tongue out, while the Dane stood perfectly still. The two bodies weren't moving.

"W-whats happening?" Alexa asked.

"The dog is cumming inside of her" the Sheik said.

"C-cumming?" Alexa said shocked.

"Yes. Yes. He is uh... He is knotting inside of her" the Sheik stumbled as he tried to explain it simply.

"Knotting?" Alexa said confused.

"Yes. He stay inside of her until he shoot his seed into her. It might take a long time. I'm not sure how long for this one though" the Sheik said as positioned himself behind Alexa again.

"How long does it take for him to cum?" Alexa asked.

"Who knows, depend on how horny dog is" the Sheik said as he jammed his cock into her again.

The Sheik started to pound Alexa's eager little pussy again with more vigor this time. He started to thrust to the rhythm of Alexa rubbing her clit, making them in sync with each other. After a few minutes, Alexa started to feel it. Her orgasm was coming, and it was going to be a big one. She started to rub her clit even harder, just then she saw the Dane finally get off of the girl. His red cock had shrunk and disappeared back into his sheath while the girl laid their unconscious with her ass still up in the air. A few seconds later, the dog jizz inside of the girl shot out of her. Never had Alexa seen so much cum inside of a person before. The Dane's cum splattered all across the floor still dripping from the girl's cunt. A few last splurts of cum shot out of her but for the most part it was over. The dog had done his job and walked back into a cage to rest. Anna who was standing over her sister the whole bent down and started to whisper something to her. Alexa couldn't make any of it out but she could could see that they both had a smile on their faces. It then hit her, she was cumming. She squeezed tight on the Sheik's cock as all the pent up lust in her broke free. Her body started to shake violently as she reached her climax. Her legs gave out and just as she was about to hit the floor, the Sheik grabbed her tiny waist and rammed his cock deep inside of her for the last time and came inside her. Alexa felt like a rag doll the way the Sheik was holding her but she didn't care. Her climax was not from his cock but from the thought of a dog's cock inside of her. As the Sheik finished cumming, he dropped Alexa on the floor and sat down next to her. Both spent from the exhausting sex, laid their gasping for breath.

"I see you *huff* enjoy the show" the Sheik said to Alexa.

"It was *huff* wonderful. I *huff* never seen something like that ever in *huff* my life" Alexa weakly said.

"You know, the offer still stands. I have dog that can fuck you" the Sheik said.

"I would like that very much. How about tomorrow night" Alexa said eagerly.

"Good. I tell my guys to set everything up tomorrow for you" the Sheik said as he signaled his bodyguards over.

Alexa, exhausted slowly drifted to sleep. The last thing she heard was Anna screaming out "Tonight only, you can fuck me and my sister for $3,000 each!"

Thank you for reading. I know this was a rather strange chapter with a surprise guest unrelated to Alexa but it was done for the commission. If you enjoy it, please drop a like and if you have any suggestions, please feel free to drop a comment.


	4. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexa gets caught up in some crazy shenanigans.

DISCLAIMER: This story is pure fiction. Any person in this story, real or fake, has no association to the story at all.

It was the morning after the sex party and Alexa couldn’t get a wink of sleep. She sat on the edge of her bed, thinking about the big event planned for tonight. It was really happening; she was going to let a dog fuck her. As Alexa looked at the naked Sheik sleeping next to her, she looked at his worn-out cock. Alexa and the Sheik had been fucking all night long where he kept telling her how he was going to spoil her after all this was over. As she looked at his cock, in her head, she was comparing his human cock to a dog’s. The dog’s cock was a lot redder and the shape was completely different. She saw firsthand last night how the Dane mounted Anna’s sister and how good it made her feel. The Sheik had told her that he had a special dog for her and that it would just be the two of them in a private room.

Taking a deep breath, Alexa gathered herself and went into the bathroom to clean herself up. As she stepped into the shower, Alexa started to wash off all the cum off her from last night with some warm water. As she lathered herself off with some soap, she started to wonder what breed of dog was going to fuck her. She started to wonder if all dog cocks were the same size and color. After she washed most of the cum off her, she filled up the hot tub to relax in. As she stepped in, Alexa grabbed her phone and opened her browser. Looking at her phone, she started to search for pictures of dog cock. Alexa felt like she was window shopping for dog cock on her phone and this made her hot. She was starting to get turned on like she was last night when she saw the live dog on girl sex show. As she browsed through her phone, the Sheik walked in.

“My darling, I have to go now but don’t worry I will be back tonight with a gift” the Sheik said as he leaned over and kissed Alexa on the head.

“Hmmm. Thanks, I can’t wait for it” Alexa said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Alexa got dressed and went out to the town. She had made a lot of money last night, more than she could count not to mention the Sheik also had given her an extra $10,000 for her to spend. Alexa spent the day on a shopping spree, buying sexy lingerie, dresses, diamond rings, cashmere scarfs and whatever else she desired. She had such a blast shopping that she lost track of time. The Sheik’s personal driver came to pick Alexa up and drive her back to her hotel where the Sheik was waiting.

“Here, come wear this dress I bought for you” the Sheik said as he handed her a white box.

Alexa opened the box to see a white wedding dress. She took out the dress and measured it against her small body.

“Wow, it’s so beautiful but why is it a wedding dress?” Alexa asked.

“My gift to you. You will marry my dog” the Sheik said with a big smile on his face.

“Um, okay?” Alexa said in confusion. She didn’t think much of this as she thought maybe it was just a roleplay the Sheik wanted.

“Come let’s go meet the groom” the Sheik said as he and Alexa made their way into a conference room in the hotel.

As Alexa walked through the conference room doors, she gasped at how beautiful the room was. The room was decorated just like a real wedding venue, complete with the flowers, champagne, and even a priest to officiate the marriage. It was at this point Alexa started to ask herself, “This isn’t a roleplay anymore.” Holy shit, the Sheik really did want her to marry a fucking dog. Alexa was on high alert at this moment. This was probably taking things a bit too far now for her. She just agreed to let a dog mount her out of curiosity, but she never agreed to marry one!

“Wow this is very cool, but I don’t know about this” Alexa said with a heavy heart.

“You don’t like it? I spend a lot of money for you. This was very expensive for me to do in one night!” the Sheik said a bit annoyed.

Feeling scared, Alexa softly said “Oh no, you misunderstood me. This is wonderful of you to do this. I just don’t feel that I deserve all of this.”

Alexa had heard of the stories of how some girls angered the wrong person and were put into jail. She did not want to end up like that.

“Oh, I see. Do not worry a bit. I do this as a gift for you and your future husband” the Sheik said with a smile on his face.

“Fuck” Alexa thought to herself. She was really going to marry a fucking dog. Dread filled her heart, as she thought to herself that she should have never took the money in the first place. The only thing she had to look forward to was the money she made, all the luxury goods she bought, and that it was her last night here. There was no way marrying a dog would follow her back home, right?

“Okay, is everybody ready?” the priest said.

Soon after the priest made the announcement, the Sheik left the room, most likely to get the groom. Alexa slowly walked over to the alter, on the verge of tears, she took large breathes of air to try and help her calm down. A door opened and in came in two girls dressed as bridesmaids. Alexa sighed a breath of relief to see that it was Anna and her sister. They both donned matching pink dresses and stood beside Alexa at the altar.

“Hey you! Wow I can’t believe you are doing this!” Anna said.

Alexa feeling a bit calmer now said “If I can be honest, I didn’t think I was going to have to marry a dog today. I thought it was just going to be sex.”

“Oh, don’t worry. They only marry off the old dogs so they can train new ones. It’s not so bad, you get to keep a well-trained dog after the ordeal” Anna said as she started to massage the tensed-up Alexa.

“You mean I have to bring the dog home with me?” Alexa said.

“Oh yeah totally. I been married three times already. They are all super good boys. Not to mention very well endowed also” Anna giggled.

“Oh. That’s reassuring” Alexa said with even more worry now.

“Don’t worry sweetie, you will get used to it” Anna said.

“Hey is your sister okay?” Alexa said as she looked over at the dazed girl.

“Oh, her? She’s fine. She just a little cock drunk at the moment. After when the Dane was done with her, a group of guys took the two of us back to their room and really gave it to us” Anna said as she gave her sister’s ass a slap.

The room stood quiet for a minute, but to Alexa, it felt like an eternity. All she could do what stare at the door and wait to see what was coming through that door. Soon the door started to rattle, making Alexa took a huge gulp, as she was more nervous than she had ever been in her entire life.

“Quick, put this on and get one your knees” Anna said as she strapped on a black leash onto Alexa’s neck.

Alexa quickly did as she was told and got on her knees. The collar Anna put on her felt a bit uncomfortable, but it wasn’t too different from putting on a belt. As the Sheik walked in, Alexa saw that he had a leash in one hand. This was the moment of truth, on the end of that leash was her new dog or more importantly her new husband. On the end of the leash was a large black rottweiler. As the dog made his way up to the alter, Alexa’s jaw dropped. Seeing the rottweiler in front of her for the first time, Alexa noticed just how large the dog was. He was almost the same size as her if he stood up, but his weight must have been double of hers. Barely weighing over 100 pounds herself, Alexa looked in terror as the dog who was almost double her size was supposed to mount her. She was worried that the dog would crush her.

“This is Caesar, your new husband” the Sheik said as he stood behind the dog.

“Oh wow, he such a good boy! I’m so jealous!” Anna said in glee.

Alexa gulped and said “Y-yeah. He’s wonderful.”

“So, since we are all here and ready, let’s begin” the Priest said.

The Priest started to sing a long verse in a foreign language that Alexa couldn’t understand and not long after he stopped and crouched onto the floor.

“Do you miss take the dog to be your new husband?” the Priest said.

“Y-yes, I do” Alexa said nervously.

“And do you Caesar take her as your new wife?” the Priest said.

The dog barked.

“You may now kiss the bride” the Priest said as he got up.

“Stick your tongue out” Anna said.

Alexa obeyed and stuck her tongue out.

Caesar walked over to her and started to lick her face. First, he started with her cheeks and then he made his way over to her tongue. The feeling of a dog slobbering all over her face wasn’t too bad, it was just like playing with a dog but the moment their tongues met, Alexa’s tongue started to lick back. Caesar’s rough tongue licking Alexa’s own tongue was something she never ever felt before. The taste was so different, not a bad taste but different. As Alexa and Caesar continued their make out session, the Sheik clipped on a diamond ring onto Caesar’s collar, while Anna took Alexa’s left hand and put on another diamond ring.

“I can see that the happy couple wants some privacy now, come I will take you two to your honeymoon suite” the Sheik said.

Alexa got up as the Sheik handed Caesar’s collar to her. The Sheik then led Alexa and Caesar into a private room where they would have the entire night to themselves.  
“Holy shit I can’t believe this is happening” Alexa said.

“Don’t even worry about it. The first time can be scary, but the dogs are very well trained. Just follow his lead and you should be fine” Anna reassured Alexa.

As the two newly married couple stepped inside the room, the Sheik slipped a blue pill into Caesar’s mouth. The door soon started to close behind Alexa, where she turned around onlt to see the Sheik fondling the two sister’s breasts.

Thanks for reading. This is just a mini chapter as I have to deal with some issues at work. Stay tuned for the next chapter as it will be the final one. Also, if you liked the story, please don’t forget to like and leave a comment!


	5. Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the story!

Disclaimer. This is a work of fiction. Anybody in this story, real or fake, have never done any of this. I do not know or own any of these characters or people. Everything in this story is a work of fiction, these events never happened. Also, this chapter contains BEAST. You have been warned.

Alone, with only her and the rottweiler, Alexa’s heart started pounding. Everything around her started to move in slow motion. She looked around the room to see a large white silk bed, a counter with water bottles, some sex toys, a briefcase, and a bottle of lube. The room she was in was pretty bare, only having the bed, a counter, a large tv, and a bathroom. It’s wasn’t a luxurious room, but it was fine for just the two of them. Seeing the briefcase, curious, she went to open it. As she opened the briefcase, Caesar started to poke his nose up Alexa’s wedding dress.

“H-hey, down boy! Don’t sniff around there” Alexa said as she opened the briefcase.

Alexa gasped at what she saw when she opened the case. It was a picture of her house, but with a new Bentley in front of it. Next to the picture was the Bentley’s keys. Also, in the briefcase was an envelope labeled $50,000 and a DVD that said, “Play me”. Alexa face was full of glee, as she just got a new car and a whole lot of cash. She took the DVD and put it into the DVD player that built into the large flatscreen. Caesar who kept fussing around Alexa’s dress started to whimper from the neglect.

“Don’t worry boy, I’ll be right with you” Alexa said as she pressed play on the flatscreen.

“Holy shit!” Alexa giggled.

On the screen was a girl getting rammed by Caesar. This must have been one of Caesar’s old mate. The girl must have been one of those Instagram “influencers”, Alexa thought. The sight of the girl getting absolutely destroyed by Caesar made Alexa’s nipples hard and pussy wet. Wasting no time, Alexa disrobed her wedding dress, only leaving on her white garter belt and veil on. Not wanting to waste more time, she sat on the bed and opened her legs apart, giving Caesar a clear view of her pink pussy. Caesar walked up to her and gave her cunt a quick sniff. Alexa, feeling his nose rub against her snatch, giggled at the tickling sensation of it. The giggling quickly died down and soon the moaning started up. Caesar’s rough tongue was a brand-new sensation to Alexa’s muff. Much like a wet rag, Caesar’s tongue ran up and down her quivering pussy. Soon she was cooing with delight as the dog’s tongue entered deep into her. He was definitely experienced at eating pussy. He must have been trained well, Alexa thought.

“❤Oh fuck!❤” Alexa screamed out as the dog continued to eat her out.

Alexa grabbed onto the silk bed sheets as she reached her climax. The sensation of cumming made Alexa shoot out her juices all over the bed. The sudden ejaculation from Alexa made Caesar jump off the bed in surprise. Alexa looked down to see the damage she did. Alexa wasn’t much of a squirter and only did it on rare occasions but this time it was different. Her orgasms were more intense than usual. As she looked down onto the bed sheet, she saw how she stained the then white bed sheet a light yellow.

“Oooohhh fuck❤❤❤. You’re such a good boy” Alexa said before seeing that Caesar had popped a red rocket under him.

As Caesar climbed up to the bed, he laid down on his back, giving Alexa a hint that he wanted her to play with him. Panting, in anticipation, Caesar let out a bark towards Alexa, trying to signal her over to him.

“Oh? You want to play?❤” Alexa said playfully as she crawled over to him.

Seeing how big his cock was up close made Alexa gasp in horror. His cock was at least a foot long and his girth was massive. Having such a small frame of a body, there was no way that would fit inside of me, Alexa though to herself. Giving him a belly rub with one hand and grabbing his cock with her other, Alexa was shocked to see that her tiny hands couldn’t even wrap around the dog’s cock. There was no way a dog’s cock could be so big, he must have been enhanced somehow.

“There no way you can fit inside me” Alexa said as she continued to stoke Caesar’s red cock.

Caesar let out a soft whine after hearing Alexa tell him this.

“Aww don’t worry baby, I can try to use my mouth instead❤” Alexa said as she moved her head down to his cock.

Face to face with Caesar’s red cock, Alexa took a quick lick to try and understand what she was in for. Her tongue slid down from his massive balls up to the tip of his pointy cock. Tasting his precum, it wasn’t the worst tasting thing she had, it was just different. Slowly she started to lick all over his red veiny cock, trying to ease herself in. Soon licking slowly turned into slobbering. Alexa’s spit quickly mixed with the precum from Caesar’s cock and coating his entire shaft. Hearing Caesar pant with excitement, Alexa started to rub his belly for being such a good dog.

“Come on, cum for me baby” Alexa said as she opened her mouth to suck on some dog dick.

Slowly, Alexa took Caesar’s cock into her mouth an inch at a time. Her mouth slowly stretched wide opened as she reached the first three inched of his cock. The girth of his cock was much too big for Alexa to fit into her tiny mouth, but she tried the best she could. Alexa tried to stimulate the tip of his cock by using her tongue and licking it. Alexa’s jaws were starting to get sore just from the tip of his cock in her mouth, she just imagined what it would do to her pussy. Feeling her tongue wrapping around his tip, Caesar rolled over on top of the WWE superstar. Being the small girl that she was, she was easily overpowered by the huge dog. Powerless to stop him, Caesar started to pump his hips, forcing his cock into Alexa’s tiny mouth. Slowly and painfully, Alexa took all of Caesar’s cock down into her throat. Getting face fucked by a dog, surprised Alexa, but what surprised her even more was that she was actually gagging on cock. She hadn’t gagged on one since high school but with a dog cock, it was a different story. All she could do was accept her fate as the dog violated her throat. Soon Caesar shot his sticky precum down Alexa’s throat, making her panic as she couldn’t get any air. Within a few seconds, Caesar got off Alexa and started to growl. Coughing up the leftover precum, Alexa was going to be in for a surprise as Caesar cock was still raging with anticipation.

“Fuck, that was nasty. I hope you’re satisfied now” Alexa said angrily as she turned around and got on all fours, leaving her tight pussy defenseless.

Seeing her open pussy, Caesar took it as an invitation that she was ready for him. He quickly jumped on top of her and proceeded to try and mount her. His cock missing her cunt and slapping against her ass cheeks, Alexa was horrified as she realized that he wasn’t even close to done.

“S-stop! Caesar, bad dog! Down!” Alexa said as she failed to overpower the dog.

With a fell swoop, Caesar shoved his foot-long cock into Alexa’s pink pussy, making her scream in horror. His well lubricated cock had trouble going into her pussy, but with some force, he was able to go deep into her. All the poor girl could do was try to withstand the sheer force of the rottweiler’s massive cock slamming into her insides. The pain was something Alexa had never felt before, her walls were stretched to the max and her cervix was painfully getting punched by the tip of his cock. The tip of his cock hitting her cervix was painful and made Alexa shed some tears, but it also made her even more aroused. No one had ever gone that deep inside of her this newfound pleasure was intoxicating.

“Oohhh fuuuuuuccckkkk!❤ G-go “❤ahh❤” easy on “ARGGH” me p-please! Y-your too big” Alexa begged.

With every painful thrust, Caesar churned Alexa’s insides around. Tears ran down Alexa’s cheeks, ruining her make up. She bit on the bed sheets to try and alleviate the pain of her pussy getting destroyed by Caesar’s dog dick. As she continued to get dicked down by a dog, her body was reaching its climax. His cock was rubbing her g spot in all the right places, making her moan like the bitch in heat she was. Soon, her body started to quiver from the intense climax she was having. Her body shook the entire bed and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her orgasm was so intense that she nearly fainted. Her mind went blank, her breathing got harder, and her legs gave out. What felt like forever, Alexa laid in bed with her face on the bed and her ass still in the air. All the meanwhile, Alexa had forgotten about her new husband. Caesar, with a few final thrusts, he pushed himself into the deepest part of Alexa and started to knot her.

“Owww! FUCK!!! Nnngghhh! It hurts so fucking bad!” Alexa groaned and the knot expanding inside her grew.

Stretching her even more than before, Alexa started to flail around in pain, trying to get Caesar’s cock out of her. After a few minutes of trying, Alexa ultimately gave up as it was more painful moving around. As Caesar’s bulb at the end of his cock started to swell up with blood, he maneuvered himself to be ass to ass with Alexa. Soon his bulb swelled up to the size of a rather large softball, locking himself inside of Alexa. Feeling her vaginal entrance stretched out by a dog was excruciatingly painful but having his engorged cock buried deep inside of her filled her with pleasure. With a mixture of pain and pleasure, Alexa could do nothing but groan from the pain and moan from the pleasure. Remembering that a dog’s knot could last up to thirty minutes terrified Alexa as it meant she had to try and endure these feelings, feelings of which she didn’t think she would be able to handle. As Caesar’s cock continued to churn her insides, Alexa couldn’t help but cum from the sensation, so much that she had trouble keeping her head straight. With a low whine, Caesar started to shoot his cum into Alexa. Within seconds, her uterus started to become filled with dog cum, so much that it filled her to the brim. With her entranced closed off with the knot, the extra cum had nowhere to go, forcing her stomach to inflate with his seed. Alexa mind was going crazy, on one hand, it was painful but on the other she was cumming so hard that the pain subsided. Finished flushing his seed into her, Caesar pulled out of her, causing a plopping sound. The cum inside of her erupted out like a volcano, extending her orgasm.

“F-fuck…..” Alexa said as she started to lose conscious.

The last thing Alexa saw before passing out was Caesar walking over to her and lifting his leg up and shooting her with his warm piss.

They next morning, Alexa limped her way to the airport with her new husband by her side. The airline she was on allowed pets to sit next to passengers, so they weren’t going to be separated. As she sat down in her first-class cabin, she saw a few other girls walking in with a dog next to them. They all knew what they did but no one said a word as it was sort of living in a secret sex society that they only knew about. As Caesar got up to like Alexa’s face, all she could think about was her next trip back.

Thanks for reading. Writing this story has been a journey with you guys. Hope you enjoyed reading and don't forget to drop a like and comment.

https://www.patreon.com/zacklin52

https://discord.gg/A3X4HV8


End file.
